Town
by ullyzaenuri
Summary: District 3 UP setelah sekian lama / Tidak. Mereka bukanlah kumpulan orang-orang tak berguna yang hanya adu kekuatan dengan kelompok lain. Dan orang itu, dia pasti punya setidaknya satu alasan mengapa ia begitu mengincar mereka.
1. The Gate

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Town**

**Written by Miyuki Izumi**

**Konoha downtown,  
Sugiura's base camp**

Suara musik cadas serta tong-tong besi yang dipukul memenuhi ruangan. Tawa beberapa orang pria membahana, menyaingi suara musik yang mencapai volume maksimal. Seorang gadis berambut kuning berkuncir empat tertidur lelap dibawah meja, suara ribut seakan menjadi musik pengantar tidur yang indah buatnya.

Di luar, tepatnya di balkon, seorang gadis menatap langit luas. Baginya, bisa menatap lukisan Tuhan di sebuah kanvas hitam bernama langit malam merupakan anugerah terbesar baginya. Beberapa kali ia dipanggil untuk masuk—mengikuti perayaan yang mereka buat– namun tak sedikitpun gadis ini ingin bergabung.

Dibandingkan dengan semua temannya, mungkin ia bisa dikatakan berbeda. Disaat teman-temannya menyemprotkan cat ke dinding –membuat graffiti-, ia akan tidur di bawah pohon. Ketika semua bermain skateboard, ia menjauh, membawa sehelai kertas dan mulai menggambar. Atau pada saat yang lain menari gila-gilaan bersama musik keras di tengah malam, ia akan menyendiri ke balkon, membiarkan angin menerbangkan helaian pink rambut halusnya, seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini.

Tapi meski berbeda, teman-temannya tetap sayang padanya. Paras yang manis, mata zamrud yang teduh, serta otak yang cerdas rupanya membuat ia begitu disayang oleh teman-temannya. Suara dan tutur katanya yang halus memang begitu berbeda dengan kehidupan di tempat mereka—downtown.

Hal itu tak mempengaruhi kelakuannya sebagaimana orang-orang di kawasannya, ia tetap ikut bila ada pertarungan dengan distrik lain, dan tak jarang pula ia mengalahkan beberapa pria dalam sekali pukul. Dari luar ia memang terlihat lemah, namun dibalik semua itu ia memiliki tenaga yang begitu besar, sebanding dengan pria terkuat diantara mereka.

"Kau tak bergabung?" seorang pria berambut merah melangkah menuju balkon.

"Tidak," jawab gadis itu singkat, tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari langit.

"Kau memang tak pernah mau bergabung dengan perayaan. Padahal tadi kita bisa memengangkan pertarungan dengan wilayah Iwa karenamu," pria dengan dandanan gothic itu menyodorkan sekaleng soda, "Ini. Minumlah," katanya sambil menyandarkan diri ke pagar pembatas balkon.

"Terimakasih, Gaara," ucap sang gadis sebelum ia mulai meneguk soda. "Kau sendiri, kenapa tak bergabung?" tanyanya pada pria yang bernama Gaara.

"Mereka mulai minum. Aku tidak suka," ucapnya.

"Oh," kata si gadis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau suka sekali menatap bintang?" tanya Gaara.

"Kenapa? Aku sendiri tak tahu," jawab Sakura—nama gadis itu.

"Atau kau suka bintang karena waktu kau pertama bertemu denganku ketika malam hari?" tebak Gaara ngawur, sedikit bercanda.

"Dasar kau ini, bisa saja," kata Sakura sambil menyikut pelan lengan Gaara.

"Sekali-kali tak apa kan bercanda. Serius terus kadang membuat wajahku kaku," katanya sambil menghadap ke arah yang sama dengan si gadis.

Gaara adalah pemuda terkuat sekaligus pemimpin dari Sugiura –gank dari Konoha downtown. Dibanding pria lain yang tergabung dengan Sugiura, ia adalah orang paling tampan. Ia juga sahabat terdekat Sakura. Hampir setiap saat ia bersama Sakura, karena sifat mereka berdua bisa dikatakan sama. Banyak anggota gank yang mengira bahwa Gaara dan Sakura berpacaran dan sangat cocok. Bila dikatakan seperti itu, Gaara hanya melengos dan wajah Sakura memerah.

Mereka berdua terdiam, tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Hanya menatap langit, dan berimajinasi sendiri. Hal ini sudah biasa bagi mereka berdua, dan mereka juga nyaman seperti ini.

Musik telah berhenti sejak tadi. Rupanya yang di dalam sudah terlalu lelah, sehingga langsung tidur.

"Hei, kau tak mengantuk?" Sakura menatap Gaara.

"Tidak juga. Kau sendiri?" Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Sepertinya tidak. Tapi ini sudah malam," katanya. "Lebih baik aku masuk ke dalam saja. Berbaring mungkin akan membuatku mengantuk. Kau tak ikut?"

"Kalau kau masuk, aku juga ikut."

.:o0^0o:.

**Konoha Uptown,  
ANBU's Base camp.**

"Kemarin siang terjadi kerusuhan lagi di sekitar jalan Akimichi."

"Duduklah dulu. Lalu, apa penyebabnya?" seorang pria berambut perak membalikkan kursinya, menghadap pria berambut hitam yang menghadapnya.

"Lagi-lagi Sugiura yang membuat ulah, kali ini mereka bertarung melawan gank dari Iwa," jelas Sai—si pria berambut hitam.

"Mereka itu…. Terus-terusan membuat ulah dan meresahkan masyarakat. Hah," pria yang mengenakan masker di wajahnya itu menghela napas lelah sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Mungkin kita terlalu lunak pada mereka, Kakashi-taichou. Ada baiknya kalau ANBU sedikit bertindak pada mereka," kata partner Sai.

"Bisa juga, tapi kurasa bukan sekarang waktunya. Kalau kita bertindak sekarang, mungkin malah kita yang dihabisi. Kudengar katanya orang terkuat di sana ada dua, satu pria dan satu wanita. Si wanita terkuat ini bisa melumpuhkan tujuh orang pria bertubuh besar dalam sekali pukul. Aku tak mau ada anggota ANBU yang terluka sia-sia."

"Gadis itu pasti tak seperti gadis pada umumnya," Kata Sai.

"Bisa jadi. Bila kekuatannya seperti itu, badannya paling tidak sebesar Kakashi-taichou," prediksi pria berambut raven mencuat.

"Mungkin juga."

"Lalu, kapan kita harus bertindak pada mereka?"

"Kalau untuk yang itu aku belum tahu. Sepertinya kau harus bersabar untuk menyerang mereka, Sasuke."

"Ah, ya. Lalu, sekarang ada tugas apa untuk kami?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada. Terima kasih untuk laporannya, sekarang kalian bisa pulang."

* * *

"Tadaima," ucap Sasuke begitu memasuki rumah. Tak ada yang menjawab, karena tak ada orang di rumah. Ayah dan kakak Sasuke terbunuh dalam misi mereka di ANBU. Sedangkan ibunya meninggal bersama adik Sasuke ketika melahirkannya. Dan karena itulah, Sasuke lebih suka disibukkan dengan berbagai misi dalam jangka waktu lama daripada harus berdiam diri di rumah.

Sasuke menuju dapur, ia lapar. Diambilnya sebutir tomat merah, dan langsung digigitnya tanpa dicuci terlebih dahulu. Matanya menatap ke luar jendela, dimana matahari bersinar cerah. Beberapa orang pergi piknik bersama, entah itu dengan teman atau dengan keluarga.

Menghela napas, Sasuke kembali merindukan masa kecilnya, ketika keluarganya masih lengkap. Ia sangat senang berlarian di tanah lapang bersama Itachi, sang kakak. Tak peduli teriakan sang ibu yang memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak bermain terlalu jauh, atau teriknya matahari yang bisa membakar kulit mereka.

"Hei, melamun sendiri di jendela tidak baik tahu," kata seorang gadis cantik berkacamata pada Sasuke. Ia tetangga Sasuke, dan sekarang ada di samping rumah Sasuke, tepat di depan jendela.

"Hn, mau apa kau, Karin?" kata Sasuke sedikit sinis. Sepeninggal ibunya, ia memang menutup diri dari orang lain. Ia jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang di luar ANBU kalau tidak ada urusan yang sangat penting.

"Aku hanya mau mengantarkan ini," Karin menyodorkan sepiring pudding dingin pada Sasuke. "Tidak terlalu manis kok, tenang saja."

Sasuke menerimanya, tak sedikitpun tersenyum atau mengucapkan terima kasih. "Sudah ya, Suigetsu sudah menungguku. Jaaa," Karin meninggalkan Sasuke, menuju ke arah pemuda berambut abu-abu yang menunggunya di depan pagar. Sasuke meletakkan pudding Karin di lemari es, tanpa ada sedikitpun niat untuk memakannya.

Sasuke berbaring di kasurnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru. Ia tak memikirkan apapun, hanya menatap motif awan yang tergambar di sana. Terus seperti itu, hingga ia terlelap dalam tidur siangnya yang damai.

.:o0^0o:.

(-.-^)

Haah~ bukannya meneruskan fict yang sudah dibuat, saia malah bikin tanggungan baru. *baca ulang chapter ini* Waladalah, kok ancur gini sih? Mana alurnya belon jelas lagi *jedot-jedotin kepala ke monitor*  
ini baru awalannya, belon masuk ke jalan cerita (walaupun nanti ceritanya agak nyambung sama yang ini).

Entah kesambet setan atau apa, saia kepikiran cerita dengan setting macam gini. Readertachi pada tertarik ga? Atau malah harus di-**delete**?

Review yah…kasih tahu saia pendapat kalian tentang fict ini. Bisa diterusin atau enggak. Okeoke?

**Fict ini akan saia hapus kalau dalam satu chapter dapat flame lebih dari tujuh.**


	2. District 1

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Town**

**Written by Miyuki Izumi**

**Konoha Downtown,  
Sugiura's base camp**

Cahaya matahari siang serta deru mesin kendaraan tak mampu membuat para penghuni base camp membuka mata. Bergulung di atas dinginnya lantai ruang tengah yang berantakan merupakan hal yang paling nyaman menurut mereka saat ini. Mabuk di malam hari memang membuat mereka tak bisa keluar dari alam tidur begitu saja. Tapi tak semua anggota Sugiura terlelap, setidaknya ada tiga orang yang telah terjaga, yaitu Sakura, Gaara, dan kakaknya, Temari.

Sakura dan Gaara berada di tempat favorit mereka—balkon–dimana mereka dapat memandang kegiatan orang-orang di sekitar gedung tempat mereka tinggal. Sebenarnya tak banyak kegiatan orang-orang yang dapat dilihat dari sini, karena di sekitar base camp Sugiura hanyalah beberapa rumah penduduk dan hamparan laut yang terbentang. Kebanyakan penduduk malas untuk tinggal di sini karena jauh dari fasilitas umum. Dan itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Sugiura memilih tempat di sini.

Angin bertiup pelan, menerbangkan panas yang diberikan matahari, menggantikannya dengan rasa sejuk yang menyentuh leher Sakura dan Gaara. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam, menatap air laut yang bergolak teratur disertai buih-buih yang bergerak mendekati garis pantai. Selintas, terpikir oleh keduanya untuk saling mengajak ke tempat itu, bermain bola, atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan. Namun hal itu diurungkan, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau membuka percakapan.

"Hei, kalian berdua," Temari memecah keheningan di antara keduanya, melemparkan sebungkus kue kering untuk mereka.

"Kenapa hanya satu? Kami kan berdua?" Sakura sedikit bingung.

"Hah, kalian kan biasa berbagi segalanya bersama."

"Tapi ukuran kue ini tak besar," sahut Sakura.

"Masa berbagi dengan pacar sendiri tak mau sih," Temari bersandar pada pintu, tak mempedulikan reaksi wajah kedua orang itu terhadap perkataannya barusan.

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali, Sakura bukan kekasihku."

"Tapi wajah kalian berdua tak berkata demikian," kata Temari yang sukses membuat wajah keduanya terasa makin panas. "Kalau saja Shikamaru tidak sedang tidur, aku pasti bisa berduaan dengannya seperti kalian saat ini."

"Temari!"

"Iya, iya. Aku tak akan mengganggu kebersamaan kalian berdua," ujarnya sambil kembali ke dalam ruangan.

"Huh, dasar."

"Eng, itu," ucap keduanya bersamaan sambil menolehkan kepala mereka ke lawan bicara.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Kau duluan, Gaara."

"Itu, apa kau mau jalan-jalan ke pantai?"

"Tentu saja. Itulah yang ingin kusampaikan padamu tadi. Yuk," ajaknya, menggamit lengan Gaara.

.:o0^0o:.

**Konoha Uptown,  
9****th**** avenue, D-236**

Perpustakaan kediaman Uchiha tidaklah terlalu besar. Hanya ada lima rak buku yang menjulang hingga hampir menyentuh langit-langit rumah, sebuah meja kayu lengkap dengan empat kursi, serta sebuah lampu baca yang terletak tepat di tengah meja. Lantai kayunya tak dilapisi tatami, beberapa di antaranya menimbulkan bunyi berderik ketika diinjak.

Jenis buku yang ada di sana memang tak selengkap di perpustakaan ANBU maupun Perpustakan Umum Konoha, tapi cukup untuk mengetahui hal-hal penting di dunia. Paling tidak, kau akan tahu tentang keberadaan Rialto Bridge di Venice beserta legenda yang selalu menempel di ingatan orang yang pernah mengunjunginya. Atau kau akan mengerti bedanya tata bahasa serta logat orang Jawa Tengah dengan orang Jawa Timur.

Di sanalah Sasuke kini bergelut dengan setumpuk buku. Memang sebagian besar buku di sana telah habis dilahap Sasuke, tapi entah mengapa ia begitu senang membaca ulang, menemukan hal-hal yang mungkin ia lewatkan di dalamya. Diletakkannya buku bersampul hijau tua yang bertuliskan 'Mitologi Yunani'. Kemudian ia meregangkan otot, punggungnya terasa kaku. Sudah lebih dari 4 jam ia berkutat dengan buku itu, membaca berbagai kisah tentang dewa-dewi Yunani.

Sasuke sedang melepas kacamatanya ketika ponselnya berdering, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Rasa malas menghinggapinya, mengingat sedari tadi ponselnya berdering gara-gara panggilan dari Karin.

Tapi karena ponsel itu berdering tanpa berhenti, ia melirik ke ID-callernya.

_Hyuuga Neji calling_

"Tumben orang ini menelepon, " ujarnya sambil membuka flip ponsel.

"Uchiha Sasuke di sini, ada apa?"

"Sasuke, segera ke kantor ANBU."

"Ada apa?"

"Tak ada waktu menjelaskan di sini. Segera datang," ucap Neji sebelum memutus sambungan telepon.

Sasuke menghela napas, keluar dari perpustakaan, mengambil jaket dan langsung memakainya. Kemudian ia mengambil Ford Mustang merahnya, dan mengendarainya menuju Kantor ANBU.

.:o0^0o:.

**Konoha Downtown,**

**Nakanai Street**

Gaara dan Sakura berjalan, melewati beberapa rumah penduduk yang tak pernah disentuh selama beberapa tahun. Langit tampak cerah, memancarkan keceriaan bagi siapapun yang menerima sinarnya. Awan cumulus menggantung, bergerak indah seirama dengan dedaunan di pohon apricot di kanan jalan.

Beberapa kali Sakura dan Gaara mendapati sepasang anak manusia yang saling memagut, atau menindih di pinggir rumah tak berpenghuni. Memalingkan wajah, Sakura lebih memilih untuk menggiring batu layaknya bola daripada melihat tubuh mereka yang tak tertutup selembar kainpun. Gaara menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah pantai yang kini hanya beberapa puluh meter di depannya.

Pantai itu tidaklah istimewa seperti pantai lainnya. Kendatipun pasirnya putih dan beberapa pohon rindang beserta ayunan kecil ada di sisinya, pantai itu hanyalah pantai yang tak terurus. Sedikit orang yang berminat mengunjunginya. Tapi entah mengapa, ia dan Sakura sangat suka dengan pantai itu. Mungkin karena di pantai itulah mereka pertama kali bertemu, di bawah sinar bulan dan kerlipan bintang.

"Haaah…aku suka pantai. Angin selalu saja ada di sini," Sakura merentangkan tangannya, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpanya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum, menatap Sakura lembut. Selama ini memang hanya Sakura yang mampu menenangkannya, meredam amarahnya, membuatnya tersenyum. Diikutinya langkah kaki kecil Sakura, menyusuri bibir pantai. Membiarkan kaki mereka basah oleh sapuan ombak kecil, mereka menatap ke laut lepas.

"Sakura," Gaara memanggil gadis yang kini memejamkan matanya.

"Hmm?" gadis itu belum membuka mata, membiarkan tubuhnya bermandikan cahaya.

"Kau…tidak jadi deh," Gaara memalingkan wajah.

"Ada apa?" Sakura yang penasaran kini menghadap Gaara.

"Tidak jadi," Gaara memandang ujung kakinya yang tak beralaskaki.

"Jangan membuatku penasaran, Gaara," Sakura membalikkan Gaara agar menghadap ke arahnya."Kau mau bicara apa tadi, hm?"

Gaara tak berkata apapun. Hanya tersenyum, kemudian melepaskan tangan Sakura yang mencengkeram bahunya. "Itu sakit, Sakura," katanya.

"Maaf."

Door door dor!

Suara tembakan otomatis membuat Sakura dan Gaara menolehkan kepalanya. Didapatinya salah seorang penduduk yang tinggal di dekat base camp Sugiura sedang dikejar oleh beberapa orang ANBU dari uptown.

"Itu bukannya Konan?" Sakura memastikan penglihatannya dengan bertanya pada Gaara. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan mengajaknya untuk bersembunyi di balik pagar pantai.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Sakura bertanya. Gaara menyuruhnya untuk tak bersuara dan tetap memperhatikan Konan.

Gadis berambut biru pendek itu berlari bersama seorang pria seumuran dengannya yang berkulit cokelat, membawa bungkusan kertas cokelat yang tentah isinya apa. Kakinya terus berlari, tak mempedulikan berapa kerikil yang telah menancap.

"Sudah kubilang jangan melawan, penjahat kecil," seorang anggota ANBU berambut cokelat pendek kembali melayangkan tembakan ke betis kanan Konan.

Gadis itu sempat terjatuh sebentar, tapi dengan bantuan Pein—pria berambut Tembaga yang lari bersamanya–ia berdiri dan kembali menjauh dari dua orang ANBU yang mengejarnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan lari!" kini kedua polisi itu menembak kaki keduanya, membuat mereka jatuh dan tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Bungkusan yang tadi dibawa Konan jatuh, memperlihatkan butiran pil berbagai warna serta bungkusan kecil serbuk putih.

"Perlukah kita tolong Konan, Gaara?"

"Tidak. Lebih baik kita kembali saja, Sakura," Gaara mengajak Sakura pergi dari pantai.

"Nice shot, Neji," ucap salah seorang ANBU yang mengenakan topi hitam pada polisi berambut cokelat tadi. Mereka berdua segera memborgol tangan Konan dan Pein, kemudian menyeret mereka ke mobil ANBU yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

**Sugiura's base camp**

"Hei semua," kata Gaara begitu memasuki ruang tengah. Para angota sudah bangun, kecuali Shikamaru yang sekarang sedang ditendang oleh Temari.

"Konan tertangkap ANBU," kata Sakura singkat, tapi cukup membuat Temari langsung menghentikan aktivitas menendang Shikamaru. Semantara lainnya tak peduli, kejadian seperti itu memang sudah biasa mereka dengar di lingkungan mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya.

"Aku sih tak tahu persisnya, tapi tadi aku dan Gaara melihatnya dikejar dua orang ANBU, Hyuuga dan Uchiha."

"Apa dua orang itu mengetahui wajah dan keberadaan kalian?"

"Kurasa tidak, Temari-nee."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," katanya.

"Semua, tebak apa yang kubawa sekarang!" Kankurou mengangkat kedua tangannya yang masing-masing membawa dua bungkusan berisi makanan. "Kalian lapar?"

"Sangat!" Hidan menyerbu Kankurou, mengambil dua bungkus dan membawanya ke tempatnya tadi.

"Kebetulan aku lapar, tadi pagi aku hanya makan setengah kue," Gaara melirik Temari yang kini mulai berhenti menendang Shikamaru. Tampaknya pemuda berambut hitam itu tak tahan dengan tendangan bertubi-tubi Temari. Matanya sayu, menandakan kalau ia masih setengah sadar.

"Sekarang, aku ada berita bagus untuk kalian," kata Kankurou.

"Oh ya? Ceritakan," Sakura menepuk kursi kosong di sebelah kirinya, menyuruh Kankurou duduk di sana dan menceritakan apa yang ia dapat.

.:o0^0o:.

**Konoha Uptown,  
ANBU's base camp**

Sasuke dan Neji duduk di hadapan Kakashi. Mata sayu Kakashi bergerak-gerak, menelusuri laporan yang tadi dikirimkan oleh Shizune, kepala sekretaris ANBU.

"Ini hasil laporan kami, Taichou," Neji menyerahkan folder hijau pada Kakashi.

Kakashi menerimanya, lalu hanya meletakkan folder itu di meja."Apa ada hal lain yang perlu kalian sampaikan?" matanya masih belum beralih dari map hitam yang ia pegang.

"Kurasa tidak ada, Taichou," Sasuke menjawab, melepaskan topi hitam yang sedari tadi melekat di kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kalian temui Anko. Dia mengatakan kalau bantuan kalian dibutuhkan," Kakashi mengalihkan pandangnya untuk menatap Neji dan Sasuke sejenak, lalu kembali berkutat dengan laporannya. Tangannya mencoret-coret kertas, membuat analisis dari laporan-laporan yang ia terima. Sesekali ia ketukkan penanya di meja, kemudian kemballi menulis.

"Terima kasih, Taichou. Kami permisi," ucap Neji sopan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Kakashi menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya, mempelajari isi laporan Shizune. "Hah, lagi-lagi."

**Anko's Room**

Sasuke mengetukkan tangannya sopan, berharap wanita yang ada di dalamnya tak terganggu. Neji berada di belakangnya, mengacak bentuk rambut yang baru beberapa jam ia dapatkan.

"Hah, kenapa rambutku harus dipotong?" gerutunya. Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas, baginya tak terlalu penting apakah rambut panjang atau pendek. Toh dia laki-laki yang tak memerlukan rambut panjang demi menjaga kecantikan, pikirnya.

"Ya," suara berat seorang wanita dari dalam ruangan menyuruh mereka masuk.

Sebenarnya ruangan Anko cukup luas, namun karena penataannya yang serampangan membuatnya terlihat dua kali lebih kecil.

Kertas-kertas yang berisi tentang kasus dibiarkan tergeletak asal di sudut kanan ruangan, bersebelahan dengan meja kerjanya yang dipenuhi tumpukan buku-buku. Lemari besar berisi novel dan buku pengetahuan umum diletakkan tepat berseberangan dengan pintu masuk, membuat orang yang membuka pintunya akan mengira kalau ini adalah perpustakaan. Di sebelah kiri terdapat meja yang penuh dengan berbagai cemilan yang terkadang membantu Anko dalam mempelajari berbagai kasus dan membaginya pada para anggota sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka. Tempat sampah di sudut kanan tampaknya tak dimanfaatkan dengan baik, beberapa cup ramen bekas tergeletak begitu saja di lantai yang berwarna kecokelatan—debu menempel terlalu lama di sana.

Sebetulnya bisa saja Anko meminta tolong pada petugas kebersihan untuk mengganti kertas dinding yang mulai berubah warna, atau hanya merapikan ruangannya, tapi ia tak mau. Baginya, berurusan dengan pegawai rendahan macam cleaning service hanya membuang waktu.

Wanita satu ini memang terkenal galak dan sedikit sombong, tak banyak orang yang mau berkomunikasi dengannya kecuali untuk urusan pekerjaan—termasuk Neji dan Sasuke. Alisnya yang senantiasa bertaut, matanya yang memicing, serta mulutnya yang jarang tersenyum membuat kecantikan alami Anko berubah menjadi tampang seram yang ditakuti banyak orang. Belum lagi badannya yang tinggi dan garis wajahnya yang tegas, preman jalan akan berpikir dua kali untuk menggodanya.

"Ada tugas apa untuk kami, Anko-senpai?"

"Tentu saja ada. Kalau tidak, kenapa aku harus repot menyuruh kalian kemari," Anko masih mengenakan kacamata, matanya masih menatap kertas di hadapannya.

Neji menghembuskan nafas, jengkel dengan orang di hadapannya ini.

"Jelaskan tugas kami hari ini, dan kami akan segera keluar dari ruangan anda," Sasuke berkata.

"Hari ini, museum Konoha dibobol. Aku minta kalian ke sana, catat apa saja yang bisa kalian temukan dan bawa hipotesisnya ke Shizune. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Senpai."

"Bagus. Sekarang kalian bisa keluar."

"Permisi," ucap mereka sebelum menutup pintu ruangan.

.:o0^0o:.

(-.-^)

Bales Ripiu dulu~

**Naru-mania**: amin…semoga saja bisa seru. Eng, mungkin beberapa anggota akatsuki bakal muncul, tapi gatau kapan. Anggota Sugiura ga terlalu banyak, ntar bakal disebutin seiring berjalannya cerita *halah* Makasih reviewnya…review lagi?

**Azuka Kanahara**: Orang yang ga suka kan pasti ada. Semoga begitu, aku sendiri agak susah bikinnya. Maaf kalau jadinya mengecewakan…makasih reviewnya.

**Mayuura**: makasih reviewnya, review lagi?

**Ninja-edit**: kuharap sih begitu, aku pengennya juga bisa bikin alur yang susah ditebak. Bisa jadi mereka, bisa juga engga. Dibaca saja ya… SuiKa ga ada kok di sini. Saia ga kepikiran Sui nanti sama siapa, kisahnya si Sui ga terlalu ditonjolin *maaf* Makasih reviewnya, review lagi?

**Tsukimori Raisa**: makasih, saia juga kaget waktu baca ulang. Tapi saia ga pinter, jadi gat au alurnya mau dibawa kemana… Gaara dan Sasuke kalo dijadiin musuh emang cocok… review lagi?

Hahhh…dengan nistanya Izu teruskan fict ini.  
Alurnya sudah jelas belum? Atau anda sekalian bingung dengan alurnya? Sama kalo gitu, Izumi sendiri juga bingung *dibuang*

Ternyata bikin fict dengan setting kaya gini tuh susaaaaahhh…  
Tapi karena Miyuki anak polos yang baik, Miyu akan bertanggung jawab dengan meneruskan fict ini sebaik-baiknya. Yosh! Semangat masa muda! *Rock Lee Mode on*

Gimana pendapat Reader sekalian? Fict ini makin jelek? Makin abal? Kalian semua kecewa dengan jalan cerita yang mbulet ini? Perlu **dihapus**?

Huaaaaaaa…. Kurasa deskripku di chapter ini bertele-tele dan ga penting. Hah, Miyu ga tau gimana cara gambarin keadaan dan suasana dengan singkat, ada yang mau ngajarin?

Kritik dan saran Miyu terima dengan baik, untuk memperbaiki kualitas fict Miyuki yang kurang baik…

Review?

**Fict ini akan saia hapus kalau satu chapter dapat flame lebih dari tujuh.**


	3. District 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Town**

Written by Miyuki Izumi

**Konoha Uptown,  
Museum Konoha  
12****th**** avenue**

Sasuke megendarai mobilnya tak sabar menuju menuju Museum Konoha. Jalanan ramai, mengingat saat ini adalah jam pulang sekolah dan istirahat bagi para pegawai. Beberapa kali Sasuke membunyikan klakson untuk menyuruh kendaraan di depannya berjalan ketika lampu hijau menyala. Neji meliriknya sekilas, kemudian memandang keluar. Berkali-kali ia mengacak rambut Mohawknya, menyesali keputusan sepihak dari Kakashi yang memotong rambut cokelat panjangnya.

Sekitar 50 meter dari Museum, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. Mobil dari beberapa stasiun TV dan wartawan lepas berjajar, menghalanginya untuk mendekat menggunakan kendaraan.

"Huh, aku benci pers," ucap Sasuke sebal. "Keluar, Neji."

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar, menuju gedung museum yang kini dilingkari garis polisi.

Ramai. Satu kata yang bisa mewakili keadaan pintu masuk museum saat ini. Sinar _blitz_ kamera serta suara sumbang para wartawan membuat penjaga pintu masuk gedung makin merindukan rumah nyaman mereka. Beberapa dari mereka mendorong para penjaga atau mencoba menyelinap, namun tak satupun berhasil lolos dari mata tajam sang penjaga. Siswa SMP tahun kedua yang semula datang untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir mereka harus menelan kekecewaan karena tak diperbolehkan masuk.

Agak sulit bagi dua Anbu muda itu untuk menerobos, tapi akhirnya mereka berhasil sampai di hadapan Izumo dan Kotetsu—dua orang yang sedari tadi menahan wartawan masuk. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mengenali rambut khas Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Anbu cerdas yang selalu menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Izumo sempat mengira Neji adalah salah satu wartawan menyebalkan yang berusaha menerobos masuk. Kalau saja ia tak mengenali mata lavender yang menatapnya tajam, ia pasti sudah mendorong Neji menjauh.

"Bagaimana kondisinya, Sui?" Tanya Neji.

Pria berambut abu-abu yang dipanggil Sui langsung berdiri, menghadap Sasuke dan Neji.

Suigetsu menghela napas, "Tidak ada yang hilang. Hanya saja semua pengamanan berhasil dilumpuhkan."

"Semua?" Neji kaget, sementara Sasuke berkeliling melihat-lihat keadaan.

"Semua. Kunci berhasil dibuka, bahkan semua _password_ berhasil di-_hack_," mata violetnya melirik gelas soda yang ia letakkan asal di atas pecahan lambang Konoha yang kembali disatukan. Keramik tersebut masih cukup kuat, meski kelihatannya tak seperti itu. Warna cokelat kemerahan telah bercampur dengan tanah, retakan yang ada menambah kesan tua pada keramik tersebut. Jika dilihat dengan seksama, terlihat gambar yang tersamarkan dengan retakan—spiral dengan anak panah diagonal dari kanan atas ke kiri bawah di latar belakangnya.

"Hei Sui, kau jangan seenaknya menaruh soda di sini," Tegur Neji.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menaruhnya di sini?" Dengan asal ia mengambil gelas sodanya.

"Kau tahu soda bisa merusak permukaan keramik, kan?"

Wajah Suigetsu nampak acuh dengan perkataan Neji. "Efeknya tidak banyak, kan? Kau jangan ribut begitu."

"Tapi tetap saja bisa merusak. Kau ini, barang bersejarah harus dijaga baik-baik, jangan sampai rusak," Neji memperingatkan Sui seperti seorang guru sejarah memberitahu murid SD yang baru pertama kali berkunjung ke museum.

"Iya, iya aku tahu. Maaf, lain kali tidak," jawab Sui cuek, menyesap minumannya untuk terakhir kali sebelum membuangnya.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan sekitar, matanya menyapu setiap sisi ruangan. Sesekali ia mendekat pada salah satu benda museum, kemudian menggeleng sebelum ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Memang benar apa yang telah dikatakan Suigetsu—tak ada satupun barang yang hilang. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat tumpukan koin kuno yang berada di etalase berlabelkan 'peralatan minum teh kuno'. Ia menuliskan keadaan yang ia lihat di jurnalnya cepat. Kemudian ia memandang ke arah lain.

Ditelusurinya sebuah perkamen tua, di atasnya tertulis huruf-huruf kuno yang tak semua orang mampu membacanya. Mata Sasuke tertarik dengan benda lain di atas perkamen itu. Ia yakin kalau barang itu bukanlah bagian dari benda bersejarah, juga bukan penunjang bangunan museum.

"Sudah selesai belum?" Neji menepuk punggung Sasuke, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak.

"Kurasa ini cukup," katanya sembari menutup jurnal dan memasukkan barang yang baru saja ia temukan ke dalam jasnya.

"Kembali ke kantor?"

"Hn."

**Shizune's room**

Sasuke mengetuk pintu ruangan perlahan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia langsung menggeser pintu ruangan Shizune—satu-satunya ruangan di kantor Anbu yang bernuansa tradisional Jepang.

Sebenarnya tak diperbolehkan mengubah ruangan sesuka hati, tapi pengecualian untuk Shizune. Kakashi memperbolehkan calon istrinya ini untuk mengubah ruangan sesuai yang ia mau. Tidak adil memang, tapi tak ada yang memprotes. Toh suasana ruangan a la barat atau jepang tak berpengaruh pada cara kerja, kecuali bila orang itu benar-benar rewel soal tata ruang—dan orang seperti itu tak akan lama bertahan di Anbu.

Sasuke melepaskan sepatunya, memasuki ruang Shizune hanya menggunakan kaus kaki, begitu pula dengan Neji. Wangi teh hijau yang menenangkan menyambut hidung mereka, cocok dengan kondisi anggota yang kebanyakan melapor—lelah, dan juga kesal. Ruangan didominasi warna daun kering, pas dipadukan dengan harum teh hijau dan tatami kuning pucat yang melapisi lantainya. _Shodou_, atau yang biasa disebut kaligrafi Jepang, terpasang di sisi kanan, bersebrangan dengan meja rendah tanpa kursi khas Jepang dan lukisan Jepang kuno yang menggantung di atasnya.

"Apa yang kalian temukan di museum?" Shizune meletakkan gelas berisikan _sakuracha_ di samping keyboard komputernya.

"Pengamanan museum dilumpuhkan, seluruh _password_ di-_hack_, tapi tak ada satupun barang yang hilang."

"Kalian yakin?"

"Ya. Beberapa barang berpindah tempat, dan guci peninggalan dinasti Han terbalik," Sasuke membacakan hasil pengamatan yang sempat ia catat di jurnalnya.

"Hm, begitu rupanya."

"Aku kira mungkin mereka hanya sekelompok orang iseng yang kurang kerjaaan," ucap Neji.

"Mereka?"

"Ya. Kami yakin pekerjaan seperti itu tak mungkin dilakukan sendiri. Pasti ada paling tidak dua orang atau lebih," sambung Sasuke. Shizune menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian menggerakkan jemarinya, menekan _keyboard_nya, merangkai kalimat berisikan penjelasan mereka tadi.

Sasuke sedang merapikan rambutnya dan Shizune kembali menghirup _sakuracha_ ketika telepon Shizune berdering.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Ya, dia ada di sini, bersama Neji. Uh-huh, oke, kusuruh dia kesana sekarang," Shizune meletakkan teleponnya. "Sasuke, kau ke ruangan Kakashi sekarang."

"Hn," jawabnya acuh. Diambilnya gelas yang masih kosong di meja Shizune, mengisinya dengan _ocha_ dan meneguknya.

"Hei itu _ocha_ milik…ku…"

Belum sempat Shizune menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke telah keluar ruangannya. Pergerakan Sasuke yang memang cepat itu tak sempat ditangkap oleh mata Neji, apalagi Shizune.

Wanita berambut hitam itu mengedikkan bahunya sekilas lalu kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Tak lagi ia pedulikan Neji yang mematung menatapnya yang serius dengan laptop dan kertas-kertas di sampingnya.

Ia mellirik Neji sekilas sebelun pria bermata keperakan itu berkata, "Hhh, baiklah aku keluar."

* * *

.:o0^0o:.

* * *

**Konoha Downtown,  
Sugiura's Base camp.**

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Lagipula saat itu aku hanya iseng," Kankurou bersandar pada Sakura dan memainkan ujung rambutnya.

"Berat," Sakura mencoba menegakkan Kankurou, namun gagal.

"Tapi bersandar padamu itu enak, Sakura."

"Kenapa kau tak bersandar padaku yang juga ada di sebelahmu? Toh tidak ada bedanya," Gaara sedikit menekuk alisnya –yang tersamarkan oleh eyeliner-.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanyanya asal.

"Hn," jawab Gaara singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Sakura menjitak dahi Kankurou yang ada di pangkuannya. "Bodoh," ucapnya.

Kankurou mengaduh pelan –ia tak mau dikatakan lemah karena mengaduh ketika dijitak pelan oleh seorang wanita. Iseng ia mengacak ponytail Sakura.

"Hei…kuncirnya berantakan lagi kan…"

"Hehehe…maaf, aku sengaja kok," Kankurou menuju Deidara yang sekarang menyisir rambutnya.

"Dasaar!" Sakura bersikap seolah kayu di tangan kirinya itu akan melayang ke bahu kanan Kankurou.

Entah itu kayu yang dipegang Sakura atau bukan, benda itu melayang menabrak cermin besar yang Deidara gunakan. Pria berambut kuning panjang itu terkejut, refleks sisir yang ada di genggamannya terlempar dan jatuh di dekat kakinya.

"Hei Sakura, jangan keluarkan tenagamu itu. Membuat cerminku pecah saja," ucapnya kesal beberapa saat setelah kekagetannya hilang. Jantungnya masih sedikit berdebar karena kaget, namun ia tak mempedulikannya. Deidara mengikat rambutnya asal. Satu serpihan menancap di pipi kanannya, membuatnya sedikit mengaduh ketika mencabut pecahan kecil itu.

"Aku tak melemparkannya sungguhan, kayunya masih ada di tanganku," Sakura menunjukkan kayu cokelat pucat yang ada di tangannya. "Lagipula kayu cedar lunak begini tak akan bisa memecahkan cerminmu itu."

Mengangkat satu alis, Hidan mengambil batu yang telah memecahkan kaca Deidara. Selembar kertas yang membungkus langsung dibuka oleh Hidan. Tampak gambar-gambar kecil beraturan, masing-masing memiliki arti tersendiri. Hidan menggaruk hidungnya sebentar, "Hey, apa maksudnya ini?" katanya sambil menyerahkan kertas kusut itu pada Shikamaru.

"Ini huruf Gaia," Katanya. "Waktu aku masih tinggal di Korea aku pernah mempelajarinya."

Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Dari Jobuna, Korean town."

"Korean Town? Aku belum pernah dengar," Deidara memainkan kuncirnya.

Gaara menggosok sikunya, "Yang mereka inginkan?"

"Pertarungan dengan Sugiura. Hari ini, jam empat sore, 6th road."

Hening, tak ada yang membuka mulutnya untuk berkomentar. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Suara detik jam menemani keheningan mereka, mengusik telinga Temari dan memintanya untuk menolehkan kepala ke arah jam.

"Masih ada 45 menit lagi untuk bersiap," ucapnya yang membuat anggota lain refleks memandang benda bulat di kanan ruang tengah.

"Hn," ucap Gaara singkat sebelum ia menuju ke ruang belakang—dapur.

.

"Gaara," panggil Sakura untuk ketiga kalinya. Pemilik rambut merah itu masih saja tak menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hei," panggilnya sedikit tidak sabar, tangannya meraih bahu Gaara.

"Kita akan melayani pertarungan ini?"

"Hn."

"Kau…jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!"

"Aneh apa? Kita kan hanya melayani tantangan yang diajukan oleh kelompok lain," jawabnya santai. Tangan kanannya kini menggengam dua buah penutup kepala, warna marun.

"Kita bahkan tak tahu siapa penantang kita. Harusnya kau waspada, Gaara," katanya.

"Waspada? Untuk apa? Kita tak mungkin kalah. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau kita selalu memenangkan setiap pertarungan kita lakukan dengan kelompok lain?"

"Tapi kau kan juga tahu kalau Konoha's Anbu juga mencari identitas kita. Siapa yang tahu kalau kelompok itu bisa membuka identitas kita dan…,"

"Tidak akan," potong Gaara singkat sambil menyerahkan satu penutup kepala pada Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terdiam dan menerima penutup kepala yang Gaara berikan. Tangan dengan bekas sayatan yang mencapai sikunya itu bergetar, ada sedikit—oh bukan, rasa khawatir yang cukup besar yang bergejolak di dadanya. Sakura sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa ia bisa merasa khawatir tanpa alasan begitu, tapi sungguh. Ia tak bisa menghilangkan kekhaatirannya begitu saja.

Gaara melirik sekilas langit yagn terlihat dari pintu belakang dapur. Semburat tipis awan menutupi matahari, mengurangi pancaran sinarnya ke bumi. Tangan besarnya meraih dan menggenggam tangan Sakura, mencoba menghilangkan gemetar yang Sakura rasakan.

"Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja," katanya.

Sakura masih terdiam, ada sedikit kilat keraguan dalam mata hijaunya.

"Hilangkan rasa cemasmu itu. Aku takkan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padam—" ucapan Gaara terhenti sebentar. Grogi, ia mengalihkan pandangnya menuju panci milik kelompok mereka, bagian bawahnya sudah berarna kehitaman.

"Pa-pada Sugiura," lanjutnya.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Gaara—yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat," ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Ba-baik."

.

Gaara mencoba berjalan seperti biasa. Mau diakui atau tidak, Gaara merasa sedikit khawatir terhadap Sakura. Ada rasa ingin menatap mata teduh itu lebih dari biasanya, seperti akan berpisah. Namun tak ditanggapinya, ia merasa itu hanya keinginan aneh yang muncul tiba-tiba dan akan hilang.

Retina keduanya menangkap bayangan 4 orang berkumpul di ujung 6th road.

"Itu Jobuna," pikir Sakura. Ia heran mengapa jumlah mereka terlalu sedikit.

"Hanya 4 orang, mengapa berani menantang kami?" pikirnya. Oke, silahkan anggap ini arogansi atau apa. Tapi sungguh, Sakura tak bermaksud sombong berpikir seperti itu. Ia hanya kaget, dengan reputasi Sugiura di kalangan masyarakat yang seperti itu, ada kelompok dengan jumlah sedikit berani menantang mereka.

"Haaatchi!" suara bersin Shikamaru menjadi tanda bagi Sugiura untuk menyerang.

Sekali lagi Sakura dan Gaara menghembuskan nafas panjang, berharap tak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka.

Seperti sudah hafal dengan pergerakan Sugiura, orang-orang Jobuna langsung menuju ke masing-masing titik dimana anggota Sugiura tersebar.

Terkejut? Pasti.

Apalagi dengan serangan mendadak yang dilakukan anggota Jobuna yang ternyata ada di tempat-tempat di sekitar mereka.

Bhak!

Pukulan keras kayu di tengkuk Hidan membuatnya sedikit limbung. Katakan Hidan hebat, ia tak jatuh pingsan ketika dipukul pada tengkuknya, hanya sedikit limbung.

"Jashin!" ucapnya kaget. Refleks ia mengambil pisau yang selalu ia selipkan di pakaiannya, berbalik dan menyerang orang di belakangnya.

Orang berambut abu-abu di belakangnya itu dapat menghindar dari serangan Hidan dengan mudah. Pria dengan mata violet itu –Hidan- sedikit kaget, karena hanya beberapa orang yang bisa menghindar dari serangannya tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

"Heh," Ia tersenyum sinis, taringnya seolah mengejek Hidan.

"Pkh," dengan tidak sabar Hidan maju menyerang pria di depannya, pisau masih tergenggam erat di tangan kirinya. Beberapa kali pisaunya itu hampir mengenai lengan lawannya, tapi ia masih bisa menghindar.

Crash. Tiba-tiba Hidan merasa ada cairan hangat yang mengalir di pipi kirinya. Ia mengusap pipinya yang sedikit terasa perih. Menarik otot pipi kanannya, Hidan menjilat cairan merah yang menempel di tangannya itu.

"Kau…"

.

"Shika!" pekik Temari ketika Shikamaru dengan tiba-tiba tersungkur, dengan sebuah pisau lipat menancap di punggungnya. Waspada, Temari menyipitkan matanya, mencoba fokus pada pendengarannya.

"Huh, percuma pintar kalau lemah," nada mengejek tertangkap dalam suara pria yang berada di atas tembok pagar di sebelah Temari.

Gadis berkuncir empat itu terkesiap, menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Beruntunglah Temari memiliki refleks yang bagus, ia bisa menghindar dengan mudah ketika orang di atas tembok itu melemparkan batu yang ia genggam pada Temari.

"Turun," perintahnya sinis.

Orang itu melompat turun. "Kau dari Sugiura kan?" wajah pucatnya masih tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun ketika mengatakannya. Ia melangkah maju mendekati Temari, mendesaknya ke tembok yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau dari Jobuna?" Temari membalas nada meremehkan yang diontarkan pria berambut hitam di depannya ini.

"Hn," ucapnya singkat, masih mendekati Temari.

"Ma-mau apa kau?"

"Aku? Aku mau…"

Merasa Temari dalam bahaya, Shikamaru bangun dan menendang orang yang ada di depan Temari. Pisau yang sempat menancap di punggungya ia cabut, tak peduli dengan sedikit perih yang ia rasakan di punggungnya.

"Jangan macam-macam. Kau hanya sendiri, sedangkan kami berdua," katanya.

"Sendiri? Lalu mereka siapa?" ucapnya sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah orang yang ada di belakang Shikamaru, masih dengan ekspresi datar.

Shikamaru dan Temari menolehkan kepalanya cepat, kaget dengan kehadiran dua orang itu.

"Hai," ucap mereka singkat sebelum masing-masing menyerang dua anggota Sugiura itu.

"Akh!" Tidak siap, sebuah sayatan kembali terpeta di pipi kanan Temari, membuka kembali luka yang baru saja kering.

Sakit yang Shikamaru rasakan di punggungnya sedikit bertambah ketika orang itu menjejakkan sepatu kotornya pada luka di punggung Shikamaru. Ia sedikit menahan suaranya, berbalik dan mencoba melayangkan pukulan ke wajah orang yang tadi dengan lancang menendang punggungnya.

"Sial, harusnya tadi aku tidak kemari dengan tangan kosong," umpatnya dalam hati.

.

"Sa…"

Dhak!

Kayu yang tadi hampir mengenai kepalanya hancur begitu saja oleh satu pukulan Sakura. Mata teduhnya berubah waspada, ia menatap ke atas, tepat pada orang yang tadi melemparkan kayu ke arahnya.

"Turun, pengecut!" ucapnya dengan suara perut—menyamarkan suara aslinya.

Seorang lagi datang dari arah depan Gaara, menyerang pria dengan tato dahinya itu.

"Bah!" umpat Gaara kesal, mendekati pria berkulit cokelat itu.

"Hn," gumam orang yang baru turun dari atas itu. Matanya melirik Sakura enggan, meremehkan gadis itu.

"Jadi kau gadis yang kuat itu," suara beratnya berkata.

"Huh?" Sakura memasang kuda-kuda, mewaspadai serangan tiba-tiba yang mungkin orang itu lakukan.

"Kukira kau sebesar apa, ternyata…tch," nada bicaranya membuat Sakura ingin segera menonjok kepalanya, membuat rambut jabriknya berantakan dan garis wajah aristokratnya itu patah.

"Hn."

Tanpa sempat Sakura rasakan pergerakannya, orang itu sudah berpindah di belakang Sakura, bersiap membuka topeng yang Sakura kenakan.

Sakura berbalik, menepis tangan pria itu.

"Uchiha sial, gerakannya cepat sekali," katanya dalam hati.

"Kau mengenaliku?" ia menatap lurus ke mata Sakura, mata hitamnya perlahan-lahan berubah jadi merah.

Sakura bingung, tak tahu mengapa mata hitamnya bisa berubah menjadi merah begitu.

Sharingan. Kemampuan mata yang Sasuke pelajari dari Kakashi, sang kepala Anbu.

Kemampuan yang hanya bisa dipelajari oleh beberapa orang yang telah membuktikan kekuatannya. Kemampuan yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh orang yang hanya memiliki sedikit belas kasihan—atau bahkan bisa dikatakan tidak punya. Kemampuan mata yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat orang yang menatap matanya masuk ke dalam ilusi yang ia ciptakan kurang dari empat detik. Mata yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat lawan tenggelam di alam bawah sadarnya, merasa tersiksa di sana, sekaligus mati dalam mimpinya.

Sakura tak beralih dari mata merah dengan corak indah itu—tiga titik hitam yang mengitari pupil mata itu menarik perhatiannya, membuatnya tak bisa lepas dari mata itu.

Dan benar saja, kurang dari tiga detik sejak Sasuke mengaktifkan kemampuannya, Sakura jatuh tertidur tanpa sempat menolak. Badan mungilnya terjatuh, dan degnan sigap ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka topeng yang menutupi wajah Sakura, membuat wajah manisnya tertangkap oleh mata Sasuke.

"Hn," gumamnya singkat sebelum menggendongnya di bahu. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju mobil yang tadi ia gunakan untuk datang kemari.

Suigetsu—nama orang yang tadi melawan Hidan mengetahui Sasuke telah berhasil menangkap satu orang anggota Sugiura.

"Cukup!" teriaknya sambil menancapkan pisau Hidan di bahu kanan Hidan untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dengan cepat orang-orang yang tadi melawan Sugiura pergi dari tempat itu, kembali ke mobil mereka masing-masing.

Gaara menangkap bayangan rambut panjang Sakura yang tadi dibawa Sasuke. Seketika itu pula ia menyesali tindakannya mengabaikan rasa khawatir yang tadi ia dan Sakura rasakan.

"Sial."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Maaf ini Miyu updatenya telat (banget) Inspirasi selalu datang telat ke otak Miyu, ga tau nih kenapa si ilham males parah mampir di otak. Apa Miyu harus nyediain kopi ya di sana? *maafsayagejeh

Apa ini? Udah update lelet, bahasa berantakan, banyak misstypo, alur gajelas, gadapet feel samasekali lagi =="

Ampun mbak/mas! Miyu memang bodoh! *sujudsujud

Ada yang mau ngajarin Miyu biar bisa bikin yang feelnya dapet ga? *plak*

Maaf kali ini aku ga bisa bales review dulu, ini ngantri sama Kakak –berasa di warnet. Lagipula ini aku belom mandi hehehe (reader: bau tau!)

Makasih banyak buat yang sudah mau review chapter kemaren:

**Azuka Kanahara, Naru-mania, Faatin-hime, ****Mitsuhiko Zahra****, ****Mila Mitsuhiko****, ****Angga Uchiha Haruno****, ****Kagurazaka Suzuran****, ****Shirayuki Amane****, ****Ninja-edit****, **dan **Tsukimori Raisa**

**ETA****: **Balasan review akan Miyu gabung di chapter depan. Maaf ya ga bisa langsung dibales ^^;;**  
**


	4. District 3

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

Town

Written by Miyuki Izumi

~oOo~

* * *

"Sekarang," kata Suigetsu, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya?"

Pria berambut putih itu mengambil alih kemudi. Sesekali ia melirik kaca spion belakang, ke arah Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Membawanya ke _basecamp_ ANBU, tentu saja." Sasuke mendengus. "Kau pikir mau kuapakan lagi?"

Suigetsu mendecih pelan. Sedari awal ia sudah menduga akan mendapatkan jawaban semacam itu dari Sasuke. Dalam hati Sui, begitu sapaan akrab untuknya, menyesal telah bertanya pada orang berambut jabrik itu.

"Sasuke," panggil Suigetsu mencoba melepaskan keheningan yang tadi terjebak dalam mobil hitamnya.

"Hn?"

"Sugiura…kenapa mereka diincar?"

"Berapa lama kau bergabung dengan ANBU?"

"Sekitar tahun lalu. Kenapa malah kau yang bertanya?" Sugietsu memandang sejenak Sasuke dan kembali berkonsentrasi ke depan.

"Jadi selama ini kau melakukan apa saja sehingga tak tahu soal Sugiura?"

Suigetsu tak menjawab.

"Sugiura, geng dari daerah _downtown_. Mereka sering membuat ulah."

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin mendapatkan Sugiura? Bukankah masih ada misi lain yang lebih mengasyikkan daripada berburu geng daerah pinggiran macam mereka?"

Agak lama Sasuke membiarkan pertanyaan Suigetsu tak terjawab. Sepasang mata gelap miliknya memandang pohon ceri yang berdiri teratur tiap dua puluh meter di pinggir jalan. "…ada beberapa hal dariku yang lebih baik orang luar tak tahu," katanya. "Kurasa ini juga termasuk di dalamnya."

Suigetsu terdiam. Lagi-lagi ia menyesal bertanya pada Sasuke.

Hening. Lagi. Suigetsu kembali berkonsentrasi pada kemudinya, menginjak rem perlahan ketika mendekati _zebra cross_. Sasuke sendiri berkonsentrasi entah pada hal apa, sebelah tangannya menopang dagu dengan siku bersandar di pintu.

Sugiura bukanlah geng yang suka berbuat ulah dengan norak seperti kebanyakan geng-geng daerah pinggiran. Memang terkadang Sugiura bertarung dengan geng daerah lain jika ditantang. Tapi adu kekuatan bukanlah tujuan utama mereka. Sugiura bukan geng rendahan yang bisa dengan mudah dikenali tiap anggotanya dan ditangkap. Mereka lebih senang membuat penyidik kebingungan dengan apa yang telah mereka perbuat. Entah apa yang mereka gunakan, identitas tiap anggota Sugiura bisa ditutup dengan sebegitu rapinya. Lebih dari lima tahun mereka mulai berulah, dan selama itu pula mereka bisa menutup jejak. Kepolisian sudah menyerah dengan orang-orang ini, dan menyerahkan tanggung jawab tentang penanganan Sugiura pada ANBU.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke?" Suigetsu kembali membuka suara.

Tak ada sahutan dari Sasuke. Alisnya bertaut tak nyaman ingin segera sampai ke kantor ANBU. Baginya, berada dengan orang semacam Suigetsu yang tak membiarkan suasana tenang cukup menyebalkan.

"Berada dalam mobil bersamamu serasa berada dalam mobil sendirian bersama mayat," katanya. "Bicaralah barang sedikit."

Sasuke tak lagi ingin menjawab.

"Bah." Sebelah tangan Suigetsu meraih tombol_ play_ pada _music player_ yang telah terpasang di mobilnya. Alunan _beat_ keras terdengar dari _speaker_ yang ada di kanan-kiri _player_, mengajak kepala mereka mengangguk mengikuti dentumannya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas Suigetsu yang mulai larut dalam musik.

"Berisik."

Alih-alih menghiraukan, Suigetsu malah mengikuti beberapa bagian dari lagu yang terdengar. Sasuke mendecih. Dan musik berhenti tak lama kemudian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Berisik."

Suigetsu memajukan bibirnya. "Kenapa aku harus berada satu mobil dengannya," gerutu pria berambut putih itu pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Cih."

Hanya suara _air_ _conditioner_ terdengar sayup. Beberapa kali disahuti suara klakson mobil di belakang yang mendesak mereka untuk berjalan sedikit lebih cepat atau menepi.

Lagi, Suigetsu melirik Sakura yang tergeletak di jok belakang. Rambut panjangnya tergerai menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Sasuke," panggil Suigetsu, "Kurasa gadis itu tak buruk juga. Setelah penyidikan, bisakah dia tinggal di rumahku saja?"

Sasuke melirik partnernya sekilas. "Kau berasal dari daerah kumuh yang penuh dengan orang-orang norak?"

Mata Suigetsu menyipit masam. "Maksudmu apa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Yang kau katakan barusan," jawab Sasuke, "Hanya pantas dikatakan oleh orang _downtown_ tak bermoral."

Tak bermoral? Oh. Jadi orang ini membuat dinding yang tak membiarkan orang lain untuk mendekat. Baiklah, batin Suigetsu kesal. Orang ini benar-benar asosial; tiap perkataan dan tindakannya hanya membuat orang semakin malas untuk berbicara dengannya. Dan Suigetsu tak lagi mengajaknya berbicara.

Di jok belakang, Sakura mendengarkan apa yang mereka—Suigetsu dan Sasuke—bicarakan. Ia sudah sadar sejak pria bertaring itu memulai pembicaraan. Namun ia tak bangun dan mencoba kabur, ia tahu itu hanya akan membuat keadaan Sugiura semakin terancam. Salah-salah mereka akan bisa melacak dan melenyapkan anggota Sugiura satu per satu.

Otak Sakura berputar, bagaimana tindakan Sugiura setelah ini. Memberontak dan mencarinya di kantor ANBU, kemudian membebaskannya? Tidak mungkin, pikir Sakura. Ia tahu benar Gaara takkan membiarkan salah satu dari mereka melakukan hal seceroboh itu. Tak mungkin mereka akan diam begitu saja dan membiarkan kelompok mereka terlacak keberadaannya. Dan tak mungkin juga ia bisa menghubungi siapapun di Sugiura.

Lalu apa yang akan Sugiura lakukan? Sakura berpikir keras.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan sudut matanya. Dalam hati ia bertanya, bagaimana bisa menangkap gadis sekecil ini bisa memakan waktu begitu lama? Pertanyaan yang membuatnya merasa kecil, juga bodoh.

.

~oOo~

.

**Konoha Downtown,  
Sugiura's Basecamp.**

"Memang ada hal lain yang kau pikir bisa kita lakukan sementara ini?"

Semua terdiam. Benar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru barusan. Tak ada pilihan selain mereka harus bubar.

Deidara mengerutkan alis tak setuju. "Kita bubar begitu saja?"

Shikamaru berdeham. "Aku tahu. Setelah yang kita lewati beberapa tahun terakhir, susah untuk berpisah begitu saja. Tapi dengan tertangkapnya Sakura, kita tak mungkin terus berkumpul dan mudah dilacak. Kalian tak mau kan kalau semua tertangkap?"

Yang lain menggeleng.

"Karena itu. Kita bubar saja. Untuk menutup jejak. Kalau-kalau Sakura mengatakan informasi tentang kita."

"Jadi kau tak percaya pada Sakura?" Temari menunjuk Shikamaru tak setuju. "Kau tak percaya padanya, dan mengira dia akan mengatakan semua tentang Sugiura? Bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Bukannya Shikamaru tak percaya pada Sakura," potong Gaara. "Dia percaya pada Sakura, dalam keadaan apapun ia akan berusaha bungkam soal Sugiura. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ANBU? Mereka punya segala cara untuk mengusut kasus."

"Dan selama ini mereka belum pernah gagal untuk setiap kasus yang mereka tangani," tambah Shikamaru dengan penekanan pada kata belum.

"Tak adakah cara selain bubar?"

Gaara menghembuskan napasnya. "Tanpa bubar? Bisa," katanya, "Tapi tetap kita harus berpencar."

"Hah?"

"Sudah berapa kali Shikamaru katakan, tak ada cara lain." Gaara menatap tajam Deidara yang akan memprotes untuk kesekian kalinya. "Mengertilah."

Deidara tertunduk menurut. Jika Gaara menatapnya seperti itu, secara tidak langsung Gaara mengatakan padanya, "Turuti aku atau mati." Siapa yang bisa menolak tatapan semacam itu.

"Kalau bisa," sambung Gaara, "Kalian merubah identitas. Rubah warna rambut, bahkan kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil."

Kankurou mengernyit heran. "Kenapa kami harus merubah semua itu? Toh mereka tak tahu siapa kita masing-masing, kan?"

"Memang mereka tak tahu siapa kita. Tapi aku yakin, selama ini mereka mengawasi kita. Mungkin beberapa kebiasaan kecil yang menjadi ciri khas tiap orang mereka catat."

"_Wakarimasu_ _yo_." Kankurou kini mengangguk mengerti.

"Kita tunggu hingga keadaan mulai aman. Hingga ANBU tak terlalu memperketat penjagaan dan pengamatan. Jangan lakukan hal-hal yang dapat menarik perhatian. Mengerti?"

"_Hai_."

"Setelah aku bisa menemukan Sakura," sambung Gaara, "Baru aku akan memberi tahu kalian tentang apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Sebelum itu, jangan lakukan apapun. _Wakarimashita_ _ka_?"

"_Hai_."

.

~oOo~

.

Sakura bungkam. Matanya menatap tiap orang di hadapannya dengan sorot menantang. Berulang kali mereka mendesak Sakura dengan beberapa pertanyaan tentang Sugiura; seputar dimana mereka tinggal, berapa jumlah anggota, dan kegiatan utama mereka. Namun sebanyak itu pula Sakura tak mau menjawab.

Satu kali rahangnya terbuka ketika mereka menanyakan siapa namanya. "Sakura. Kuniumi Sakura," jawabnya singkat.

Tak ada yang dapat Sakura lakukan kali itu. Tenaga yang biasa ia gunakan menguap, berapa lama setelah ia menatap mata merah Uchiha untuk kedua kalinya.

"Memang seberapa susah bagimu untuk bicara?" Sai kembali bertanya pada Sakura. Mata dinginnya tak lepas dari sepasang bola mata hijau Sakura, mencoba mencari celah keraguan pada mereka.

"Memang seberapa susah bagimu untuk berhenti bicara?" Sakura membalikkan pertanyaan yang disampaikan padanya.

Ruangan sempit tempat ia berada sekarang hanya dilengkapi dengan sebuah lampu kuning temaram, bergantung di tengah langit-langit. Lemari rendah berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan, besi penyusunnya telah berkarat sebagian.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri berada di tengah ruangan, terduduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu dengan sambungan yang berderik ketika ia bergerak. Tak ada seutaspun tali yang melilit baik tangan maupun kakinya. Dua orang bertubuh cukup tinggi berada di depannya, bergantian melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak ingin Sakura jawab.

"Kau kira," kata pria berambut cokelat. "Kau bisa bertahan tanpa memberikan satupun informasi selamanya?"

"Kalau memang itu yang ingin kulakukan." Sakura semakin tajam menatap mereka. "Lalu kalian mau apa?"

"Kami mau apa? Hahaha. Kau meremehkan ANBU, hah?"

Sakura menyerigai. "Memang kenapa, hah?"

Sai mendekati Sakura, masih mempertahankan wajah dinginnya. "Pembuat onar macam kau pasti sudah mendengar tentang reputasi ANBU, bukan? Kami tak pernah gagal dalam menyelesaikan misi."

Sakura berpaling. Dengusan pelan terdengar darinya.

"Karena," kata Sai, "Kami bisa melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang kami mau."

"Di awal kami berharap kami tak perlu melakukan hal ini padamu," sambung Tenzou—si pria berambut cokelat. "Tapi kami rasa kau terlalu merepotkan."

"Memang kalian mau apa? Menyiksaku?"

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu. Kami harap kau tak kebal dengan aliran listrik," kata Sai sembari membuka lemari besi di sudut ruangan.

"Menyiksa perempuan? Begitukah tingkah orang _uptown_ yang beradab? Cih. Bahkan kami, orang _downtown_ yang sering diremehkan tata kramanya, masih lebih beradab daripada kalian."

"Berhenti bicara hal yang bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan kami." Sai mendekati Sakura. Tangannya menggenggam tongkat dengan kilat aliran listrik di sekeliling ujungnya.

"Cih. Pantas saja kalian tak pernah gagal dalam menjalankan misi. Dengan siksaan seperti ini, siapapun akan mengakui hal-hal yang kalian tanyakan pada mereka. Sekalipun mereka tak melakukannya."

"Cerewet."

"Kalian yang cerewet," sahut suara yang terdengar dari balik pintu. Suara bariton yang membuat Sai dan Tenzou beralih dari Sakura.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Kelopak mata Tenzou agak turun. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk itu?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan ini pada Kakashi. Sekarang, kalian minggir."

.

.

"Kau membawaku kemana, Uchiha?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, dengan cepat ia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. "Mau keluar atau selamanya berada di sini?"

Sakura mendengus. Orang ini sikapnya keras sekali, pikirnya. "Jawab pertanyaanku, kau membawaku kemana?"

"Simpan semua pertanyaanmu sebelum kau memberikan informasi tentang Sugiura," jawabnya lalu menarik kenop pintu.

Melengos. Sakura merasa orang ini jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada dua orang yang tadi mencecarnya di kantor ANBU. Jika Sakura bisa, ia akan dengan senang hati melepaskan ikatan sendi antar tulang leher orang ini, atau mencabuti rambut jabriknya satu per satu hingga botak. Jika Sakura bisa. Sayangnya tidak.

"Susahkah mengikutiku?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa menautkan alisnya kesal. Orang ini memang irit bicara, tapi sekali ia bicara kata-kata yang dikeluarkan mengajak tangan gatal ingin menjambak.

"Masuk."

"Hah?"

"Tuli? Ma-suk."

"Untuk apa?"

"Sementara kau di sini. Sampai kau mau bicara sesuatu."

"Aku sudah bicara. Jadi biarkan aku pergi."

Sasuke melirik tajam Sakura. "_You're pretending? Or you really are dumb?_"

"Cih."

* * *

District 3 Ends

_Word Count: 1,808 (story only)_

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfiksi saya satu ini :) Oh mohon maafkan saya yang selalu terlambat menambah_ chapter_ baru. Sekalinya di-_update _setelah sekian lama _nangkring_ begitu saja di _archieve_, _chapter_-nya pendek sekali. _Jeongmal mianhada_.

**_AND BIG THANKS to:  
_**Mila mitsuhiko; VamPs 9irL; Kazuhime Faatin Cherry; Naru-mania; Chiyo Amaya; Trilili haha; Nisha Uchiha Sarang Siwon; 4ntk4-ch4n; Winterblossom Concrit Team; Gymnadenia; Midori Kumiko; and Azuka Kanahara.  
_**Glad to see your feedbacks :)**_

_Ne, don't mind to send me more feedbacks, do you?_


End file.
